


为何未及时地出生在1874

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 四战升天带土和青年族长斑的无逻辑无剧情小饼。





	为何未及时地出生在1874

月黑风高。

带土在回族地的路上就感觉到有人不远不近地缀在后面。他不动声色走回自己的屋子，锁门熄灯一气呵成，然后坐在床边一边等一边喝凉掉的茶。

果然，没过一会儿他的窗户就被轻轻的“嗡”一声滑开了，一道模糊的影子趁着夜色轻巧地跳进来，转过身合上了窗。

带土早有防备，用手就把茶杯砸了过去。

那人不慌不忙地伸手接住：“就知道你没睡。”

带土没好气道：“什么事劳得你大驾啊？”重新把灯点上了。

“没什么事。”斑借着烛光摸索着坐了下来。带土觉得他脸色有点奇怪。“你今天第一次上战场，感觉怎么样?”

“不怎么样。”带土漠然道。他承认他有点摸不着头脑。斑究竟来找他干什么？

“眼睛呢？痛不痛？”

“托你的福，从来没痛过。”

斑意味深长地瞧了他一眼：“不敢当。”又问道：“有没有想起一点以前的事？”

带土头痛道：“没有。你摸黑跳窗就是来找我客套的吗？”

斑不说话了，像是在掩饰什么一样拿过茶壶，开始自己给自己倒水。

带土一头雾水地看着他喝了一杯又一杯。

带土来到这里是三个月之前的事了。据斑说，他在众目睽睽之下从天而降，摔在神社鸟居前的地上气息全无，奇怪的是全身也没有外伤，被抬回去以后过了会儿竟然还开始慢慢喘气了。

带土对此没有任何印象。他只记得自己一醒来发现有人拿了碗鸡汤在喂他，他本来浑浑噩噩，待看清了那人的脸之后惊得险些一口呛死。由于惊吓过度，直到斑喂他喝完一碗鸡汤，带土才察觉出有哪里不对。后来休养的几天里他观察着来往的各色人等，终于接受了自己来到了战国的事实。带土还没弄清楚自己是如何穿越时空的，暂住在宇智波族内只是权宜之计。他对斑实在心情复杂，每天抬头不见低头见的叫他很受不了，偏偏这个二十来岁的斑好像对他很好奇 似的，总是来没事找事。

就比如现在。

对着斑的时候他总是没什么耐心。带土劈手夺过杯子, 对着门口做了个“请”的手势：“就算是族长大人，也不能不让人睡觉啊。请回吧。”

斑居然也不生气：“我要是不走呢？”

“......那我走。”带土不知道他又在发什么疯，起身就要出门。谁知斑比他更快，一闪身挡在了门口。

带土:“.........？？？”他仔仔细细看了斑一遍，除了表情奇怪以外没什么问题。又转开三勾玉看了看，发现斑的查克拉稍微有点紊乱。“你没事吧？”

斑摇了下头，还带着湿气的头发随着这个动作垂了几绺到胸前。带土闻到了淡淡的皂荚香气。

事情的发展好像不太对。

带土本来以为斑是终于打算报复自己对他的不敬了，已经打好了一肚子阴阳怪气冷嘲热讽的草稿。但他这会儿转念一想，如果要教训他，白天有的是机会，为什么要大晚上偷偷摸摸地来找他？

而且还不走大门。

而且还洗澡了。

带土被自己的脑补吓得一个激灵。他心说不会吧......如果是真的，那......跑还是不跑？理智告诉他趁现在神威还来得及，但他的眼睛根本不听使唤，保持着三勾玉的模式牢牢锁定着斑的脸。好在斑终于开口了：“我觉得，虽然你自称你失去了所有记忆，但你好像对我有点意见。”

原来确实只是来兴师问罪的吗。带土松了一口气。同时, 他又因为之前的自作多情感到一丝恼羞成怒，先前打好的腹稿又回来了。“没有的事，”他酸溜溜地道，“你未免想得太多了。”他想挑点过分一点的话来说，但机会稍纵即逝，话头被斑抢过去了。

“那就好，”斑飞快地说，“你方才问我有什么事，我的确有事跟你说。”

带土表示洗耳恭听。斑深吸一口气，轻声道:“我对你......”他停顿了一下，看着带土，改口道：“我希望你一直留在我身边。” 

带土：“哦。”

带土：“啊？！”

纵然早已知晓了命运无常，带土还是被这种人生的大起大落震住了。他不是小孩子了，斑深夜来找他讲这没头没尾的话是什么意思他完全能领会。

他总算反应过来，斑之前奇怪的表情举动......真的是在紧张。

带土感到荒谬。

他不知道该说什么，索性上前一步，搂住斑的腰。

斑微微仰起脸看着他。

带土挣扎良久，还是没忍住，吻了下去。

......  
......  
......

他们从屋里出来的时候恰好天上乌云散去，明亮的月光照得院子里像下了一场霜。斑拉着他在回廊坐下来，带土非常慷慨地借了他一个肩膀靠着。他就着静谧的气氛看了一会儿月亮，突然想问点什么，转头就要跟斑说话。谁知斑正好 也刚要转过头来看他，带土误打误撞地亲了下他的侧脸。他立刻感觉到斑本来就热的手心变得更热了。

他还在犹豫要不要解释，就见斑笑着也亲了他一下，道 ：“你想说什么？”

带土登时生出一种被看透的错觉，有点不好意思道：“ 你......那会儿说想要我在你身边......是为什么啊？”

“你说呢？”

带土老老实实道：“我不知道。实话说，我一开始以为你是在捉弄我，要么就是想进一步拉拢我。但我又想，拉拢我是根本没必要的，虽然我是唯三的万花筒之一，但我是你救回来的，除了你的嫡系我也不熟几个人了，你没必要再......”

斑似笑非笑地打断他：“你对自己很有自信啊，还拉拢呢，你是以为我打不过你吗？” 带土被他这无时无刻不熄灭的好胜心搞得一噎，意有所指地扫了一眼斑被浴衣遮住的腰：“今天就算了，改天可以比试一下。”

斑哼了一声：“那你要多等几天了，我明天出任务。”

“要我一起去吗？”

“不，”斑直言拒绝，“我和泉奈都去，你得留下来看家，最近千手在边境上很不安分，难说是不是又有什么新招数。你不留守我不放心。”

带土点头：“那你早点回去睡。”

话虽如此说，但两个人谁也没动一下。就这么保持着粘在一起的姿势又过了十下心跳的时间。最后你看看我，我看看你，忍不住双双大笑起来。

斑的任务持续了六天。虽然带土不想承认，但他确实等得有点焦躁。好在第七天斑回来的时候他还是矜持地控制住了自己，没有在大庭广众之下把斑拉走，而是发挥忍者的优秀素养，又等了半晌。

斑果然第一时间跑过来找他。带土看着他脸上的红晕。斑看上去心情相当好，眼睛亮晶晶的。他背起手冲带土笑道：“我没受伤，眼睛也没恶化。”

带土安心点头，片刻后反应过来，没好气道：“谁问你了？”

斑：“哦。那么你想不想我？”

带土又好气又好笑。斑这副得意的样子实在是让他看了心痒痒，非常想打他......还有一点想亲他。

他顺应内心，亲了上去。斑热情地回应，三下五除二脱掉了手套，修长有力的十指扣背带土的后脑来回摩挲。带土 抓住他一只手,半牵半抱地把斑往神社边上的树林里带。“今天族地里人太多了。”他解释道。

斑被他抱得浑身发热，也不知道听进去了没有，总之没对地点做出任何评价。

带土忍不住偷偷笑了一下。斑问他想不想斑他没回答，但看斑的反应肯定是很想他了。

两个人衣衫不整地进了树林深处，带土把斑摁在草地上，接着慢吞吞地挺身。斑抱着他后背的手臂一下子收紧了，哑着嗓子叫他快点。

......

斑高潮的时候把带土抱得更紧，张着嘴却没能发得出声音，泪眼朦胧地看着带土的脸。带土被他那阵疯狂的痉挛也弄射了，喘着气俯身亲他。

过了好一会儿他们才慢慢坐起来。带土抱着斑，惊讶地发现他居然还在发抖，不由得有点担心：“没事吧？”

斑没说话，闭着眼睛用脸蹭了蹭带土的脖子。看上去还有点稀里糊涂的。

带土亲了亲他的头发。

斑终于缓过来以后也不坐直，仍然没骨头一样靠在带土怀里。带土忽然想起一件事，问他：“全族就我们两个跑出来了，真的没关系吗？”

斑懒洋洋地道：“你现在担心这个未免晚了。上次我们半夜笑那么大声，早就把人都吵醒了。”

带土暗道一声惭愧，又问：“所以......没有人有什么意见？”

斑抬眼和他对视，傲慢道：“能有什么意见？”

带土尽量委婉：“怕耽误了延续血继界限？”

斑嗤笑一声。带土看他不以为意的样子，心里一紧：“ 你可不要跟我说我们这事和生小孩不冲突......”

只听得窸窣一响，斑转过来双手捧住他脸：“放心吧，有你就够了，不会去找别人的。宇智波这么多人，谁爱生谁生去。小孩这种东西，老了以后捡一个不就行了嘛。”

带土：“......”

斑看了看他神色，轻轻和他对碰了下额头：“不要怕。我不会放弃你......只要你不先离开我......你觉得有什么事是我们一起还没法解决的吗？”

也许真的没有。

带土看着他的眼睛，再次亲吻了斑。


End file.
